1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to product packaging, and more particularly to theft resistant product packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Product packaging contains a product and displays it to the consumer for purchase. For many products it is important that the product packaging impede theft of the product; however, due to the display function of the packaging, it remains important that the product packaging look attractive and enticing to the consumer. Also, as with all components of a product, it is always desirable to provide these functions for a reasonable price.
The prior art teaches the use of thermoformed plastic “clamshell” packaging. This form of packaging is popular because it looks attractive, displays the product well, and at a reasonable price. The disadvantage of this form of packaging is that it is relatively easy to slice the clamshell open to steal the product.
One alternative to prevent theft is to increase the thickness of the thermoformed plastic. This approach increases the cost of the packaging, and is still not strong enough to adequately prevent theft.
A more recent approach, illustrated in Seber et al., U.S. 2012/0318695, is to laminate a cut-resistant fiber into the thermoformed plastic. While this provides resistance to theft, the fibers are unattractive and impede the presentation of the product.
The prior art teaches various forms of thermoformed plastic clamshell packaging, and product packaging that includes cut resistant fibers. However, the prior art does not teach a product packaging that is both attractive and also a significant barrier to theft. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.